Was it Fate?
by dream453moon
Summary: A new secretary for Director Sheppard shows up at NCIS. Tony has no idea that he and Terra Miller have met before during his time in Baltimore. As she settles in, Tony can't keep his mind from wandering towards her. Little does he know of the secret she carries that could destroy the team but more importantly herself.
1. Arrival

Pulling up to the iron clad gates made my stomach turn in knots. I could feel my hands clam up.

 _Breathe. It's just another interview._

"State your business," the officer said. The shades over his eyes made my breath hitch.

"I have an interview with Director Sheppard." I handed him the letter confirming the time and date. "It's all here."

He took off his shades. His eyes narrowed and pierced a part of my soul. "Aren't you a little young to be interviewing here?"

"Depends on if I get the job."

He frowned. Not the best way to start out here. He grumbled to himself as he made a quick call. I took a deep breath and tried not to let this guy get to me. He was just protecting his territory.

He turned back to me. "Everything checks." He handed me back the papers. "Turn right to park in the visitors section. Here's a badge to get into the building. The fellas at the check point will tell you where to go from there."

"Thank you."

I drove up as the gate opened. Doing as instructed, I parked and went into the building. After getting through security, I got in the elevator. A man with silver hair and a coffee joined me.

"Straight black. No sugar or cream. You must enjoy the caffiene rush," I muttered.

He sipped it. "Yup."

"I suppose it's a nice change from all the fancy crap."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled. "So you can smell all that?"

"Hypersensitive nose. Both a blessing and a curse." I smiled at him. His eyes were playful but his face serious.

"Who are you visiting?"

The elevator dinged open. "Director Sheppard. Do you know where her office is?"

He stepped out and walked away. Great. I'm already hated here.

He turned. "You coming?"

I jumped out as it started to close. Stepping in his stride, my heart started to race. People flowed in and out of the area. There was a woman typing vigerously at her computer. She hardly seemed to notice anything going on around her.

"Up the stairs and straight ahead," he pointed.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled at me. "It's Gibbs." He turn to the woman. "David, take this young lady-"

"Ms. Miller."

"Take Ms. Miller to see Madam Director."

"Yes sir." The woman motioned to me as she walked ahead. "So you are here for the Director?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why? Are you a reporter? Or perhaps FBI? CIA?" she smirked.

"Oh no." I blushed. "I'm here for an interview. I'm hoping to take over for Cynthia. The baby's due in about a month."

"You know her?"

"We were roommates in college."

She turned around and looked me over. "You do not seem that old to know her."

I blushed. "I graduated high school early at 17. Graduated college in '04 in the top 15% of my class. Even a semester early. I may only be 29 but I'm more than capable to belong here."

"Impressive." She motioned to the Directors office. "Good luck."

I nodded as she walked away. I took a deep breath and headed over to Cynthia.

"Terra! Good to see you again." Cynthia hugged me quickly.

"It's been too long."

"Almost 2 years."

"The FBI Director had me all over for awhile."

"I understand. Director Sheppard has kept me plenty busy." She looked at her watch. "Come on. Jen can't wait to meet you."


	2. Acceptance

"You're certainly qualified Ms. Miller. Two years with the CIA director, another two years with FBI. Not to mention multiple companies with far bigger pockets." Director Sheppard scanned through my file. "Not even so much as a parking ticket. It even says you helped out with bake sales and fundraisers for the local police and fire departments."

I smiled. "I do what I can for my community ma'am. Baking is what I'm known for in the neighborhood."

"I'll have to try something for myself." She place the file on the desk. Her eyes once sincere and caring now more serious. "However, there's one thing I don't understand."

I fought the urge to swallow. "What's that?"

She leaned closer. "Why haven't you stayed at any one place for more than a couple years?"

 _The truth is too horrible to say._ "I've never liked staying in one place for too long. Sometimes, the people I was around would turn into machines. Almost as if the humane part of them had disappeared. I needed something more exciting after a year or two." I took a deep breath. "The FBI and CIA were wonderful training opportunities but I've always felt…strange, I guess you could say." I took the chain from my neck and dangled it in front of me. "My father was a marine. He died on a mission when I was nine. My grandfather was also a marine. He practically raised me after my dad died." I put the necklace back on. The confidence I'd been trying to find all morning suddenly filled me. "I carry their tags with me to remind me where I came from. I wasn't able to join the marines but being here, in this building, makes me feel like I'm back to my roots. Director, I will not leave this position unless I'm ordered to. That's a promise."

She sat back, almost stunned by my words. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. My heart raced as my feet grew cold. She got up and crossed the room, stopping at a picture of a few dozen marines and sailors in uniform. Her hands crossed over her chest. The silence grew louder as my nerves started to find their way back.

 _I messed up big time._

"Marines are so different from other servicemen and women. They contain a drive that is almost inhuman. The FBI and CIA could barely dream of the things they endure overseas." She turned to me. "This secretary position will be unlike anything you've ever done before. It's not just appointments and phone calls. There may be times you could face danger, both physically and mentally."

"Danger doesn't frighten me ma'am. It only makes me stronger."

She smiled and walked to me. "I believe I found my new right hand lady."

I couldn't help but smile ear to ear. "Is that a job offer?"

"You'll start training with Cynthia tomorrow at 0730 sharp."

I stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."


	3. Attack Already

As I walked down the stairs with the Director, I could barely understand how I was even able to stand. The job I'd wanted for years was now mine. It's sad that Cynthia wouldn't be returning but at least she was going to make a wonderful stay-at-home mom. I'd have to buy her lunch soon. She was the one that even told me about this opening afterall.

"I think you'll find one team particularly…involved but very good at what they do." The Director went on about things I would need to know.

Agent David saw me and smiled. I nodded at her. I'd already made a friend and even another woman. Such a nice change from the CIA.

"So Ziva, who sent you flowers?" A handsome man asked. He sat across from her smirking.

A powerful scent hit my nose. I stopped in my tracks as I recognized the smell.

"I do not know. They're quite beautiful." She started to bend over to smell them.

"Wait!" I pushed my way past the Director. I pulled Ziva from her desk. "Don't."

"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed.

"Ms. Miller!" The Director looked horrified.

"There's a dose of sarin on the flowers. Did you inhale them already?"

"They just got here."

"Someone hand me a flashlight." Gibbs handed me a small one. "Look up and don't breathe." I saw a small spot of it in her left nostril. I grabbed a tissue. "Don't breathe in. Just blow."

She did as commanded. I checked again. Nothing.

"You should be out of danger but any signs of infection, anything even remotely small, you'll need medical attention. The symptoms alone could kill you." I backed away handing Gibbs his flashlight back. Everyone stared at me in confusion. I blushed deeply and looked at the ground.

 _Oh my god. What have I done?_

"McGee, call biohazard. DiNozzo, get everyone else out of here," Gibbs ordered.

As people whizzed around me to secure the area, I couldn't help but try to get a grasp on reality. I just saved someone from a possible terrorist attack. A possible terrorist attack.

"Ms. Miller?" The Director shook my shoulder a little. "Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times. There were only six of us now. "I'm fine. A little dazed, I suppose."

The handsome man wheeled his chair around his desk. "You should sit down. You look like you're about to pass out."

I kindly took his gesture, my face still hot. "It's not every day you stop a possible terrorist attack. Thank you-"

"DiNozzo." He took my hand and pecked it. "Anthony DiNozzo." He smiled. It was cute how he could still flirt even in this situation.

"Terra Miller."

"Terra. What an interesting name. Befitting of such a beautiful-"

Gibbs came over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Knock it off."

"Yes boss."

"I don't understand," The Director said. "How exactly do you know there's poison in those flowers?"

"She's got a hypersensitive nose," Gibbs spoke up.

"Is that true?" The Director looked at me.

I nodded. "My mother built me an immunity to most common poisons people use in attacks. I can detect about 30 or so different kinds of poison. Her training nearly killed me on a number of occasions but it worked. It normally doesn't bother me."

"Really?" DiNozzo got close to my face as he crouched in front of me. "What cologne am I wearing?"

"Kenneth Cole Black. A tad bit too much, I might add."

He stood up. "Oh she's good boss."

"Ms. Miller, is this dose lethal?" The Director asked.

"I don't think so."

"Dammit!" Gibbs yelled. "Has my team been infected?"

"This particular type can only be inhaled. It would only be able to transfer in a short space. Where was everyone at when the flowers came in?" I looked at everyone as I headed back to where I had been when I caught the scent. "I could smell it from here while I was with the Director."

Everyone cocked their eyebrows at me. Gibbs started to move.

"I was here when you came rushing in," he said. "DiNozzo. McGee. Get back to where you were."

They quickly moved to where they had been. As everyone stood still, I looked at their positions then back at the flowers.

"Ms. David is the only one who could have been infected. She was the only one close enough," I said. My heart started to beat faster.

"Can it kill her?" The Director looked a little frightened but still strong.

"I don't think so. If it had been a higher, more lethal dose, I would have known long before standing here." I turned to Ziva. "She would have suffered if I hadn't shown up but I'm not sure it would have been enough to kill her."

"It's a good thing you arrived in time, Ms. Miller," Ziva said. She seemed calm.

"You may not be completely out of the woods. I have no idea of knowing if any of it got into your nasal cavity." I hoped it hadn't.

Bio-hazard walked in. "You haven't taken showers yet?" One of them yelled.

Gibbs snapped his fingers as he walked off. "Let's go!"


	4. Weakness

After we had all showered and changed into new NCIS suits, we headed down to the autopsy lab. He was taking blood samples from all of us. I cringed at the sight of the needle.

"Afraid of needles?" DiNozzo whispered in my ear.

I nodded slightly. I hated being so easy to read. The one real weakness on the medical side was needles. I could handle blood but being pricked made my stomach churn.

"I'll let you hold my hand." He seemed genuine. It wasn't teasing or flirting.

"Thanks."

"Alright, my dear." The doctor came to me. "I believe it's your turn."

I could feel the blood drop to my feet. "O-ok."

He led me over to the table. I sat on top trying to keep my breathing calm. My heart raced as he turned around to grab his materials.

"Ducky, maybe I should go before her?" DiNozzo said.

Ducky looked at me. "I agree." He came over to me. "Deep breaths, dearie. I can't have you passing out as I take a small sample."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I did my anxiety exercises. I felt the blood coming back to my hands. Tony was finished in no time. He came over and sat beside me. Ducky looked at me.

"You're my last patient today. Are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed DiNozzo's hand. I could feel everyone else's eyes on me but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and did as Ducky wanted. I could feel the needle prick my skin and squeezed as tight as I could. I put my head into his shoulder. Once Ducky finished, I started to feel sick.

"All done, my dear. Perhaps you should lie down."

I nodded and let go of DiNozzo. He jumped down and got in front of me.

"You want to hold onto me again?" He smirked.

"I don't think I can move right now," I could feel my breath shortening. Dammit. Not the time for a panic attack.

"Hey. Look at me." I looked up. His eyes were full of concern. "You're going to be ok."

I nodded. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead. "Move!" I pushed him as I threw up what little breakfast I had.

Ducky came over with a tray. He patted my back. "It's alright, dear. A weak stomach is not a sign of weakness. At least not in the mind. The body is a strange thing yet so marvelous. I once had an assistant who couldn't stand the sight of blood. Poor fellow really wasn't up for this kind of work but he pushed himself to get over his fear."

"Duck." Gibbs eyed him.

"Ah yes. In a few minutes, I'll have everything cleaned up. Unfortunately for you, we'll know what you had for breakfast this morning. I'll send this to Abigail." He took the tray from me.

Tony came over a patted my head with a wet cloth.

I weakly grabbed his hand. "I think I'll be ok now."

He let me take it. "Well good. I'd hate for a lady to not feel well in my presence."

"Sorry I threw up on you."

"Actually you missed me. Better to shove me away than have to change again."

I smiled a little.

"So you have a hypersensitive nose but a weakness for needles. You surprise me almost every minute, Ms. Miller," the Director said. A small smile played on her lips.

"Not my proudest moment ma'am."

"I'd rather you hate needles than not have a stomach for this line of work." She gently pushed some hair out of my face. "You just lie down and feel better."

DiNozzo came back over. "There's a corner that's by Ducky's desk. A little privacy might help you rest easier."

"Probably."

"Think you're alright to move?"

"You should probably be ready to catch me, just in case."

He held out his hands. I grabbed on and hopped down. My right leg faltered a little and I fell into him. "Well, I don't usually have women falling on me so soon after meeting."

I blushed and righted myself. "You always hit on women this quickly?"

"Only the pretty ones."

Gibbs smacked him upside the head. "DiNozzo."

"Right boss."

He lead me over to Ducky's desk. Gibbs and the others helped Ducky clean up my mess.

"I feel so bad."

"Don't. It's not the worst that's ever happened down here." He sat on the floor with his legs out. "Use me as a pillow. It's better than the floor."

"Here's a blanket from Dr. Mallard," Ziva handed it to me.

"Thank you." I laid my head on his leg and got as comfortable as I could. As I drifted into sleep, I could feel DiNozzo's fingers combing through my hair gently.


	5. Same Ol' DiNozzo

_"You can't escape."_

 _Shut up._

 _"I'll get you, Terra."_

 _Shut up!_

 _"It's just a matter of time."_

 _No._

 _Laughing consumed the darkness around me._

 _"Terra….Terra…Terra…"_

 _My name swirling around. Nobody in sight._

"Terra!"

I smacked somebody as I sat up. I stared at DiNozzo as he held his nose. I blushed.

"Oh my god."

"It's ok." He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony."

"It's Tony." He gave me a weird look. "Bad dream?"

"Flowers and bunnies." I stretched a little.

"You two done over there?" Gibbs shook his head as Tony got up. "Ducky has our blood tests back."

Tony helped me up as Ducky started talking. "They just arrived. The good news is that Ms. Miller was correct about the poison and the dosage. I say, dear, you have quite the gift."

I blushed. "I'm glad I had it today."

"I'm sure everyone else agrees. Ziva is the only one with minimal traces of sarin in her system. Everyone else has been cleared. Ziva, biohazard is wrapping up things upstairs before they can transport you to the hospital. They want a night of observation but I don't think it's necessary. You don't show any symptoms after several hours of being infected. While precautionary is understandable, I think it's rather a hindrance."

"Quite so, Ducky." Ziva hit the table. "This is insanity! I wish I could shoot the bastard who tried to kill me."

"You'll get your chance," Gibbs said. "But not today."

"So Dr. Mallard, when may we go home?" I asked.

"That depends on the biohazard team, my dear." I bit my lip. "Let me check with them upstairs." He smiled and went to his desk.

"So Terra, where are you in a hurry to?" Tony asked.

"Home. As much as I love NCIS, I don't think this suit, well, suits me."

He circled me. "I think you can pull anything off."

Gibbs smacked him.

"Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee will also be going home. As will Agent Gibbs. I think we could all use some rest from today's ordeal." The Director smirked at Gibbs.

Ducky slammed down the phone. "Perhaps a bit too hard. Good news though," he moved from his desk, "Biohazard is done and allowing all those cleared to leave."

"I can't believe I'm the only one to have a night of observation." Ziva paced around. Her hands curled into fists.

"Well Ziva, maybe you should make more friends than enemies," Tony chuckled.

She walked up to him. "Should I kill you now or later?"

"Oh you'd miss me too much."

She hit him in the gut. "I do not believe so."

"Ouch."

"Well, maybe a little." Biohazard came in and escorted her out.

"Come on Terra," the Director motioned me towards the elevator. "I want you to wait until Monday to come in for training."

"With all due respect ma'am, I don't think that's necessary."

"I want you rested and alert before coming in again."

"I think a good nights sleep will do just that."

She sighed. "Just as stubborn as everyone else in this room, I see. Alright. Not tomorrow though. I expect you to be here Wednesday morning fully rested and ready to go."

"Thank you."

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes ma'am."

"Take Terra to her car. I want to make sure she gets home safe."

"Should I just take her home instead? You know to ensure her safety might be more than a-"

Gibbs smacked him again. "DiNozzo!"

"Right boss."

Tony got in the elevator with me. McGee hurried in as well. He got off on the next floor.

"Does Gibbs always hit you?"

"Unfortunately."

I giggled. "Maybe you shouldn't piss him off so much."

"Not as easy as it looks."

"Maybe you shouldn't flirt with women so often then."

He laughed. The door dinged for the lobby. I walked out as he stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you coming DiNozzo?"

He jumped out. "It's Tony."

"You know, Anthony is so much sexier."

He stepped in front of me. "Really?" His voice was husky and playful.

I got on my tiptoes. "Well of course." I let my voice match his. "But you'd never know it hiding behind the womanizer thing you have going on." I went around him.

I could feel his gaze on me as I stepped up to my car. Digging through my purse, I quickly found my keys.

"So no plans tonight?" He asked.

"Not particularly."

"How would you like going to dinner with me?"

I opened my door and got in. "Nope."

He hung on my door. "Not even as a welcome to NCIS?"

"Tony, I have better things to do than watch you all night try to get in my pants."

He chuckled. "Oh come on."

I sighed. "If I give you my number in case I change my mind, will you let me leave?"

He smiled. "It would help."

I handed him a card. "Here. My work number is no longer connected but you should be able to get to me." I put on my shades. "Bye Anthony." I closed the door and left.


	6. Thoughts

I came home to another silent day. It was peaceful but lonely at times. At the moment, I wish I had someone to curl up next to. I felt so alone and safe was barely what these walls could hold. This entire day had been exhausting and strange. Between the poison and the charming Anthony, I couldn't figure out where my mind was going.

Anthony DiNozzo. Why was it such a familiar name? He seemed familiar but I hadn't been able to notice it until now. Had I met him before?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. How could I? I just moved to this part of D.C. There was no way I could've met him.

I changed into some white shorts and a blue t-shirt. I threw the suit into a bag and stuffed it in the trash. I didn't want to remember this day but I had a feeling that was never going to happen. I shivered as I remembered the flower scene. Sure I'd saved Ziva from really getting the brunt of it but I didn't know her enough to do what I did. Surely she'd hate me or at the very least be uncomfortable around me. Would she ever talk to me again?

My stomach growled so loud the neighbors probably hear. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I knew I had to eat. I looked through my fridge for something but realized I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. Sighing, I knew I'd have to get back out into rush hour traffic. Not a pleasant way to spend the night but oh well.

I went for my keys and saw a picture of my mom and dad. I kissed it and left.

 _I wish you guys were here. I could really use some of moms cooking._

As I got back to my car, I could feel eyes on me. Looking around, I couldn't find anybody in particular. There were too many cars to pin point the feeling. Too many people walking the streets. Taking one last look, I got in and locked the doors.

My phone dinged.

"Jumpy?" A text from an unknown number.

 _No. Not again._

"You've got the wrong number." I texted back.

I headed for the store. Once inside, I could still feel eyes on me. Every fiber in my body wanted to run back to NCIS. Something was wrong.

I reached at my side and cursed. "Shit." I'd left my knife at home. I hadn't taken it with me to NCIS because I didn't want to be detained for it. Now I'd left home without any sort of protection.

I walked through the aisles, grabbing things I'd need for the next few weeks. Who knew when the next time it would before I had time to do this again. As I reached for a box of pasta, a hand went above mine. I swirled around in a panic and sighed.

"Tony!"

"Well, well, well. I've found you."

While I was relieved that it wasn't some creeper earlier, he could've done it differently. Following me home then the store…was I going to have to get HR involved already?

"You followed me home?" I grabbed the box from him and threw it in my cart.

"The Director told me to make sure you got home safely. I was just doing my job." He smiled playfully.

I walked past him as I shot a death glare. "You had no right to follow me to the store."

"Oh come on, Terra. Give me a break." He stepped in stride with me. "I'm just looking out for a new co-worker."

"And you think that's a good way to do it?"

He tried to come up with a response but only his open mouth showed he hadn't thought anything through. Typical womanizer. He just wants to get in a girls pants.

I stopped and turned to him. "You scared the living shit out of me. If I'd had my knife, you wouldn't be standing right now."

"Oh, is that so?"

"You're damn right." I hit him hard in the chest.

"Ow!"

"You deserve worse." I moved onto the next aisle as he stood there in pain. Tears pricked my lashes but I blinked them away.

 _The nerve of that asshole!_ If he only knew what the hell I've been through. I knew I shouldn't be like this but after everything else, nothing I did ever felt safe. I'd just moved again because of the feeling of eyes always following me. Tony was harmless but how did I know that for sure? Could I really trust him that easily?

"Terra!" He ran up beside me. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I am. You can go home."

"Would you believe me if I said I only live two blocks over from your apartment?"

"Not a chance."

"Well I do."

"Well then go home, DiNozzo." I grabbed some cereal off the shelf. "I have shopping to do and right now you're more of a pain than pleasure."

He looked like he had a dirty thought but pushed it off. "Let me make it up to you."

"No way in hell."

He stepped in front of the cart. "Please Terra. Don't make me beg."

"You already are."

He puffed out his lip and bat his eyelashes. "Please Terra?"

I sighed. He wouldn't give up. Persistent is nice and all but geez. At least his intentions were good, supposedly. I wouldn't really know unless I gave him a chance to get to know me. But was I ready for this? Opening up to a stranger?

"Fine." The word came out of my mouth before I knew it. Well, there's no turning back now.

"Yes!"

"But I still have shopping to do. If you want to make it up to me, you can help me out."

"What about after?" He stood by my side.

"Afterwards, you're making me dinner at my place."

"So it's a date."

"Not even."

"I won't boast too much."

"I've barely known you a day and I already know you better than that."


	7. A new view

Tony helped bring in my numerous bags of groceries. He let me put them away while he made multiple trips. Every time he came through the door, he'd have another goofy line for me. I had to admit, he was cute. He had a shaped body and a sweet ass; toned and tanned but not over the top. It wasn't anything new from the FBI and CIA guys I'd met but something was different about the way he trained his body.

His smile was bright and genuine each time he flashed it. His eyes were playful but definitely caring. He didn't seem like he would ever intentionally hurt someone. Well, not when it came to the women he flirted with.

"Last one." He plopped the bags on the counter.

"Thank you."

"Anything I can do."

"You can compliment my apartment."

He gave himself a quick tour. "It's definitely got character. I've counted at least ten boxes. Very charming."

"I just moved out here a week ago."

"Why the move?"

"Why not?"

"Touché." He circled back into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?"

I smiled at him. He really was sweet even if he played this womanizer. It was hard to resist him. "If you really want to help, can you put the cereal and cans in the pantry?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed some stuff. "Any particular place?"

"I think you'll be able to figure it out. If I don't like it, I can move it later."

"Huh." He shrugged a little.

"What?"

"Weird hearing a woman say that."

"I'm not most women you meet."

He put his hands around me. "Definitely."

I could feel my cheeks turning red. I elbowed him lightly and he let go. I smiled a little and so did he.

How can I feel this attracted to a man already? Or is it just that I haven't gotten laid in a long time getting to me? Whatever it was, I couldn't let him think it's ok this quick in the game. If he really wanted to pursue me, he was going to have to prove it.

A few moments later and everything had been put away. He helped clean up the bags then started getting things out for dinner.

"What's on the menu tonight?" I got out two cups and filled them with ice.

"Italian."

"Oh really?"

"It's my specialty."

I giggled. "We'll see. You want something?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, beer, I'm fairly positive I bought lemonade and tea."

"Water's fine. I can't cook drunk."

We laughed. It sounded sweet in the apartment. Almost like he was meant to be there. I gave him his cup and walked over to the TV.

"You like football?" I asked.

"Uh it's only the greatest sport ever."

"Oh good." I flipped through the channels. "I'm fairly sure Redskins are playing tonight."

"Not the greatest team but they'll do."

"It's better than something girly on TBS."

I could hear him chopping away at dinner. I finally found football and turned up the volume. As he cooked, my stomach growled. I sipped water as I cursed at the calls the refs made. Tony would join in very so often on a shitty call but barely said a word.

He looks so familiar. Anthony DiNozzo. It's like déjà vu. I feel like I know him but from where I can't tell. Something kept nagging at me as I glanced at him every so often. He'd smile and I'd smile back but where had I seen him before? He hadn't been in the office when I first arrived at NCIS. No. This felt like I'd known him from years ago. But why?

"Dinner's almost ready." He took something out of the oven. Garlic hit my nose and I swear my mouth was watering.

"It smells wonderful."

"You'll be saying more than that once you taste it."

I took down some plates and handed him things he needed for our meal. I went ahead and set the table while he finished up.

He came by setting things down as they were finished. I refilled our cups before finally sitting down.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, handmade sauce? Are you Italian?"

"Actually I am."

"Then you better have proved it with this meal."

"Taste it and you'll find out."

He helped serve dinner. As I swirled pasta on my fork, I could feel his eyes on me. "What are you looking at?"

"I want to see your reaction."

I blushed a little. "You do this for every girl you meet?"

"Only the luck ones."

I took a bite and my mouth practically died.

"Well?" He had this child-like hopeful look on his face.

I swallowed and licked my lips carefully. It was fun to tease him a little. "This is the best Italian I've had since I was a little girl!"

His whole face lit up at my approval. "Told ya. Now dig in before it gets cold."

"Gladly."


	8. Flashback

We sat on the couch and told each other memories of our past. He'd grown up around Baltimore as a kid and always wanted to impress his dad. He came from money but his dad never gave him a dime. It was interesting how he learned to appreciate the value of money so young but at least it was affective.

I told him about my travels around the country before my dad died. He was impressed that my family had a long history of marines. He was really surprised I hadn't become one.

"I always wish I could have. It would've been great to follow in my dads footsteps." I took a sip of wine.

"Why didn't you?"

I stood up and went over to my bookcase. I got out my high school yearbook. "I used to play tennis in high school. I went to finals but never got the chance to play."

"That doesn't answer my first question."

I wasn't ready to tell him the truth. I didn't know him enough yet. "Short story; I twisted my knee running downhill a week before finals. Messed me up so bad that the marines wouldn't allow me to join. Said I was too much of a risk."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

I shrugged and put the book away. "Nothing you can do about it. Besides, I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for that."

"And I wouldn't have met such a beautiful lady." He winked at me as he took a sip of his wine.

"I'm not that beautiful. Better than average, maybe."

He set his glass down. "Now why do you say that?"

Because you don't know. "Well, I mean, look at me."

"I am." His eyes were caring but serious. He leaned in closer as he looked at me.

I blushed and turned away. I wanted to kiss him but not like this. Not so soon.

"What do you see then?"

He leaned back. "I see a gorgeous woman in excellent shape. Definitely a runner from the looks of it. You hardly put on make-up because you don't need it. You obviously take care of your health from everything you bought but you also have a sweet tooth. Let me guess, fast metabolism? Not to mention just how confident you are about yourself even though you doubt yourself from time to time. All in all, you're one of the sexiest and classiest women I've met."

I couldn't speak as he went on. Could he really think of me that way from just one day? Could he really tell that I was runner and everything else or was it just a guess?

"Terra, you're beautiful and confident. You don't see it when you're complimented because you don't think you need to be told." He took my hand and kissed it. "Trust me, you are definitely worth every compliment any man in the world gives you."

"You know how to charm women, don't you?"

He frowned. "You think what I just said is to get in your pants?"

"I didn't-"

He held up a hand. "I get it, I do, but have a little faith in me."

I couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Silence stayed between us for the longest time. I shifted uncomfortably. What could I possibly say to make this end?

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I jumped a little but it felt more like a drastic shiver. My whole body felt like he'd just kissed every nerve in my body.

"I know you don't want to jump into anything right now. I'm not going to rush you."

He got up and took his glass to the kitchen. I went to him and tried to figure out what to say.

"Tony, I…"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

His eyes seemed to reach into my soul. Could he tell what I was thinking?

"I haven't been in a relationship for a long time. I'm…" Could I really be honest with him?

"Scared?"

I nodded.

He chuckled lightly. "I told you, I won't rush you. I'm not even going to ask you for a relationship yet. That doesn't mean I won't try to sway you."

I giggled. He looked at his watch; 10:45 p.m. "Early start tomorrow?"

"Every day."

"You should go."

"I can stay. I like talking to you."

I smiled. "You're rather interesting yourself."

"So I know a lot about you. There must be some question you're dying to ask me."

"Well, I guess the obvious one would be how you ended up at NCIS."

He laughed. "I used to work at Baltimore PD about eight years ago." A flash came through my mind.

The night my mom and I were robbed at gun point in her flower shop. A rookie cop had been passing by when it was all happening. He caught the guy as he was getting me to take my clothes off. He barged in and shot the guy. This couldn't be the same cop. Could it?

"Gibbs came in to arrest some guy that killed a marine and ended up recruiting me. I hadn't ever thought about leaving Baltimore before but I figured his offer would be more action and adventure."

"Were you right?"

"You know it."

"That I do."

It couldn't be the same cop. Anthony DiNozzo couldn't be my savior from that night. The timeline would put him there though. But it couldn't be him. Right?


	9. The Past

"I hate to leave a beautiful lady alone." Tony pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"You're eyes are bloodshot. Get some sleep."

He pulled me into his arms. "Can't I get a goodnight kiss?"

I blushed and stared into his chest. "You're cruel."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I meant what I said earlier."

He opened the door. "What do you say about a date tomorrow night?"

"I still have to unpack a few things."

"You hardly have any left."

"Swing by after work. Maybe another football game will be on."

He smiled. "You got it." He winked and headed out to his car.

I watched him as he went and couldn't help but smile. His charms were irresistible but could I really fall for him that fast?

I closed the door as he got in his. Once I locked up, I went to my bedroom. Something still bothered me about him. He couldn't possibly be the same cop from ten years ago. But if he was…should I tell him?

I shook the thoughts from my head. Why should I tell him? Why ruin a good thing? But it probably wasn't even him. There's no way that rookie cop turned into an NCIS agent.

I took the box out from the bed and a shiver ran down my spine. This box had haunted me and my mother for years. I ran my fingers over the letters; case files. This damn case had torn my mother to pieces. She'd never felt safe after that night. She couldn't shake her guilt that someone had almost raped me while she'd been knocked unconscious. No matter what I said, she never got over it.

The memories made me cringe.

 _The power had shut off so mom sent me to go flip the breakers. When I came back, I heard glass shattering. When I turned the corner, mom was on the ground and a man was stuffing his pockets from the register._

 _"Hey!" I yelled._

 _His head popped up almost as quick as his hand. I saw a bright flash and something zipped by my ear. Little had I known that the bullet missed me by a few inches._

 _I couldn't move. My head screamed to run and get help but my feet wouldn't respond. I saw him running towards me but I couldn't force myself to move. He grabbed me by the hair and forced me to the center of the shop. I hit the ground hard._

 _"Take your shirt off." I turned and stared at the gun. He hit me in the head. My cheek throbbed. "Now!"_

 _Tear rolled down my cheeks as I fumbled with my shirt. His eyes trained on me, licking his lips. I could see the bulge in his pants and I wanted to throw up._

 _The gun was as black as his outfit. I could barely make out his face but he didn't seem to notice or care. His eyes were two black pools of evil. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken before. His lips were thin and in an slim evil smile._

 _He laughed as my shirt hit the floor. "Drop your pants."_

 _My heart raced. This couldn't be happening. I should have screamed or ran but I couldn't. My breathing started to get erratic. I hadn't realized my hands were already moving. I couldn't let him do this. But the gun. He'd kill me._

 _"Freeze dirt bag!" Someone stood at the entrance. "Baltimore PD!"_

 _The robber went to grab me but I dove out of his reach. The cop fired and hit him in the shoulder._

 _"Son of a bitch." The guy screamed in pain._

 _I lunged for the gun. He punched me in the face over and over. I bit down on his wounded shoulder. He screamed and let go of the gun. I knocked it away. The cop pulled me away and flipped over the robber._

 _"You're under arrest for attempted rape and attempted robbery." The cop turned to me after he made a phone call. "Are you alright?"_

I shivered and shook the memories away. It wasn't him. It couldn't be.

Opening the box, I carefully pulled out every piece of the case I'd been able to get my hands on. I stopped as I got to the court files. Sitting on top was a picture of Anthony DiNozzo, testifying against Daniel Broughton.


	10. Reality

After my day to rest, I felt more confident to go back to NCIS. Cynthia emailed me that I'd been the talk in the office all day. Everyone knew how I saved Ziva with just my nose. Apparently Tony was going to have quite the competition between the other agents in the building. At least everyone knew I was more than capable not only to handle myself as the Directors secretary but as a person.

Tony came by last night to check up on me, probably for the Director. He gave me flowers with a few cards signed by multiple agents throughout the building; all thanking me for protecting one of their own. Ziva sent a personal card thanking me for saving her life. As soon as the doctors told her she was free, she was so excited.

As I got ready for my first day, I couldn't help but smile at how Tony stayed for awhile just to talk. We had leftovers and watched football. He even helped unpack a box. I made sure he wouldn't find the case files. If he didn't remember me, why did it matter? And if he did remember, why hadn't be said anything? It was a time I'd rather put behind me and bringing it up wasn't the way to do it.

I checked myself one last time. The black pencil skirt complimented my legs as I wanted. The pale blue blouse made me feel comfortable. Everything accentuated my best features, which would drive Tony nuts. I giggled and put on a quick layer of lipstick.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I muttered.

I quickly went to the door. I opened it and blushed. "Hi Tony."

He ran his tongue over his lips. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"First impression always make a lasting impression."

His eyes roamed over me again. "That it does."

I turned around and went to my hall closet. "I was just about to head out. What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could car pool." He closed the door.

"Don't you think that's inappropriate?"

"Two co-workers going to work together. I don't see anything wrong with that." His eyes met mine. Playful again.

"I didn't realize you were even awake this early."

"Gibbs is strict."

"You seem like the type to always be late."

"Not always."

I grabbed a coat.

"Oh not that one." He stood beside me and looked in my closet. "No. No. You need this one." He pulled out a tan trench coat.

I took it from him. "How would you know that?"

"The black makes you look too intimidating. Being the Directors secretary, you need to be inviting."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I switched coats and grabbed my purse.

He dangled his keys. "I'll drive."

I smiled. "What's it going to cost me?"

"A real date?"

"Hm. We'll see."

Cynthia showed me the ropes all day long. How to set up appointments, how to delegate which calls were more important than others, who to patch people to, etc. It didn't take as long as I expected. She warned me that Gibbs was also one to barge in whenever he pleased.

Ziva took me on a quick tour of the building. MTAC and the Directors office would be my frequent spots but they thought it might be beneficial for me to know where the forensics lab and autopsy lab were, ever in case the Director sent me there for information.

It was a hectic day but good.

I headed downstairs with Cynthia.

"I can't believe just how different each agency runs," I carried the number things the Director and Cynthia had given me.

Cynthia giggled. "I've never seen you this flustered. At least not since senior year."

"God. Don't remind me."

She laughed and had to breathe hard. She grasped the railing. "Oh boy."

"Cynthia?"

"Just a minute." She took in some deep breaths.

"What's wrong?"

She stood up. "Just a Braxton kick."

"Braxton kick?"

"It gets you ready for actual labor."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Oh you know it." She had beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"I just started getting them. Pretty normal from what my doctor told me. I'm still getting used to this last trimester."

I stared at her but everything else about her seemed fine. "If you say so."

We walked down and saw agent Gibbs and his team working on something. There was a picture of a young girl on the screen.

I grabbed Cynthia's arm. "It can't be."

Cynthia looked. "Oh my god."

We walked over to the screen.

"Can we help you ladies?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you know who that woman is?" Cynthia asked.

"Not yet."

"It's Taylor. Taylor Blaine." I could hardly breathe. The picture of her lifeless body in the middle of her living room. Blood soaking her hair. A gash on her head.

"And how do you know her?" Gibbs asked me.

"We were all roommates. Freshman year," Cynthia said. "Oh my God."


	11. The Nose

"I can't believe she's dead." Tony had insisted I sit down earlier. He handed me a small cup. "What happened?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. I glanced up at him. He was looking at Gibbs. "Someone hit her on the head. Not sure with what. We just got the case a few hours ago."

I played with the cup in my hands. "I haven't talked to her since she got married. She loved Rick so much. She hardly shut up about him while she lived with us. She didn't love him being a marine but she was willing to be a marines wife anyway." I smiled weakly. "I got a pregnancy announcement about five years ago. They had twin boys. It was what she always wanted." I watched the tears hit my hands. "Now they don't have a mom."

Tony ran his fingers over my hand. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him. His eyes were sad but there was no way for him to empathize. I wiped away the tears and took a deep breathe. He handed me a tissue and got up.

"DiNozzo, take her to autopsy."

"Why boss?"

Gibbs just stared. "Do it. Cynthia, go home. Your husband's worried."

"Not until I go to autopsy."

"You're not throwing up in Ducky's lab. I'll keep you posted."

Cynthia sighed but left for the parking lot. Tony led me to the elevator.

"You up for this?" He pressed the button for Ducky's lab.

"Not really."

"I wonder what Gibbs wants you here for."

The door dinged open. "My nose." I walked out. "He wants to see if I can smell the weapon."

He followed behind. His face contorted in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"I got his coffee right in one sniff the other day." I turned to him. "Your friend, Fernell, used to the same thing. On more occasions than I like to admit to."

"Ms. Miller!" Ducky greeted me.

"Please, call me Terra, Dr. Mallard."

"Only if you call me Ducky."

We smiled at each other.

"So Ducky, got anything?" Tony stood next to me.

"The poor girl died from internal bleeding. The blunt force trauma to her head caused her to be unconscious almost instantly. It was a very slow and painful death. What I did find interesting is that after the fatal blow, the bastard raped her. Unfortunately for us, he used a condom."

"So we're dealing with a pro." Tony scratched his head.

 _Not again._

"Yes, unfortunately." He turned Taylors head. The wound was so deep. "The bastard hit her hard enough that even if she'd survived, she would have been blind for the rest of her life."

I fought the urge to vomit. "The bastard."

"Anything more useful?"

"Tony, didn't your mother ever tell you to eat your peas before dessert?" Ducky shined the light more on her head. "There were some particles embedded in her skull. Most likely from our murder weapon. I sent some off to Abby."

I leaned in closer to her head. "It's iron."

"Excuse me?" Ducky looked at me.

"Whatever the weapon was, it was made out of iron." I stood up straight. My gut wrenched. This felt way too familiar.

"Are you sure it's not blood you're smelling?" Tony gave me a look.

I stepped up close to him, glaring. "My nose is hypersensitive. I can smell the bottom of your shoes even after you wiped it off with bleach. I've smelled more blood and pure iron more times than I ever wanted. I think I know the difference, Agent DiNozzo." I jammed my shoulder into him as I walked past.


	12. Secrets 1

"Hi Abby."

"Hey. Terra, right?"

I nodded. "Ducky gave you those samples from Taylor's wound right?"

"I'm running them through the system right now."

"It's something made with iron."

Tony walked in. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"And you think you can smell the difference between iron in human blood and regular iron?"

"You heard about the other day."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "The chances of you being able to detect the difference are like a million to one."

"I'm telling you, you need to narrow your search results for something made out of iron. Probably a tire iron, a pry bar or something like that."

"Science is going to tell me that. Not you, no matter how good your nose is."

I huffed. "Fine. May I use your computer? I need to check my email."

"In there." She turned around and worked away.

I went into her office. I could feel Tony behind me. "What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Don't need it."

He leaned down. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

I stared into the computer screen and typed away. "It's fine."

"You're not a very good liar."

"I don't care."

He came over. I minimized my email. "Terra, I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgement."

I turned to him. He was too close but I was too pissed to care. "You didn't trust the ability I have, even after you watched it in person."

"It's not every day-"

"I don't care. I proved myself already with what I'm capable of." I turned back to the computer. "Will you leave me alone?"

"Terra-"

"Tony!" Abby yelled. "I got something."

He walked away. I quickly emailed Fernell.

 _Fernell,_

 _We need to talk soon. Call me soon._

 _Terra_

I sent it and logged out. It was risky emailing him on Abby's computer but I had to talk to him.

Walking into the other room, Abby was in silence. Tony gave me a look that I wasn't sure how to read.

"Let me guess, mostly iron?" I asked.

"Your nose can't be that good," Abby huffed.

I walked out. "Sorry Abby."

I stood in the hallway and wished I hadn't been so rude to her. Abby was a scientist. She didn't believe in things like the way my nose works. It didn't make sense. I'd never understood it either but I was able to smell everything around me. There wasn't an off switch.

I needed to get some air. My thoughts were all over the place. Maybe a walk would do me some good.

"Terra?" Tony leaned up against the doorframe.

I glanced at him. His eyes had this look like a guilty puppy even through the hard exterior of his face. I knew he was sorry. He didn't understand my ability just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry Taylor died."

Every wall I'd been holding up in my heart, shattered at his words. Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. How did he do that? He somehow knew how to get me to open up with the few things he said.

"Don't," I whispered.

He walked over and pulled me into his chest. "It'll be ok."

Tears trickled down. "It's not fair."

"Nothing is." His hand stroked through my hair.

 _It should've been me._

"What?" He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes searching my face for answers.

Had I said it out loud? "Why her?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Don't let him get away."

He made me look into his eyes. "I promise."


	13. Secrets 2

Gibbs let everyone go home. Nobody had anything as to who the killer was or why Taylor was a target. Without any leads, Gibbs wanted to start fresh in the morning.

Tony walked me to my door. He hadn't said anything the ride home. I'd stared out the window. I knew that things didn't add up. I knew that other agencies also had similar cases. Could this be the same guy?

"You sure you're ok to be alone tonight?" He asked.

I turned the key to my door. "I just need to be alone."

It was a lie. I really wanted him to come in and hold me but I needed to talk to Fernell. It couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed information.

Tony stared at me. There was no way he believed me. "May I at least make you some dinner?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight."

I started to go in. He gently grabbed my wrist.

"Terra." His voice was so quiet. His eyes were concerned.

I couldn't find my voice. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. My eyes stared at his lips then his eyes. I wanted to taste those lips; to feel his skin.

He was the one to pull away. He shook his head. "I can't figure out why but you make me feel different. I want to kiss you and ravish you." His fingers traced my lips. "But I can't. Not now. Not like this."

I knew what he meant. I was too vulnerable. We could end up regretting this night if we did anything. We would never know if it was real or not.

I nodded a little disheartened. "I know."

"I'll be here at 6:45. Be ready." He stepped down the stairs.

I blinked a few times. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As I closed the door to my apartment, I felt so lonely. The one person I desperately needed to cry to had left. Maybe not permanently but he knew when to draw the line. He wouldn't take advantage of my emotions. While I was relieved, I wish he'd insisted to stay. At least for a few moments.

My phone rang. I quickly answered it. "Miller."

"I thought I told you not to contact me unless it was important?" Fernell was irritated but at least he still kept his promise.

"It is."

"Fill me in."

"I need the files from the 'Iron Rapist' cases."

"You know you don't have access to those anymore."

"But you do."

"I can't get clearance for those. They've been put to cold cases now."

I cursed under my breath. "Can I at least get crime scene photos? Anything?"

"Sorry Terra. I can't help you."

"He may have struck again!"

There was dead silence. "You're not serious."

"I wish I wasn't."

"Who's working on the newest victim?"

"Special Agent Gibbs."

He chuckled. "Damn."

"I know. Your old friend won't like this."

He cursed. "I'll see if I can't get you photos. But Terra, if this guy is preying again, we have a major problem."

"I know."

"Have any of them connected the new murder to this guys MO?"

"Not yet."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Terra. There's nothing I can do until they match the MO."

"And if they don't?"

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure out a way to lead them there."

He hung up.

I chunked the phone across the room. "Dammit!"

I sunk down to my knees and sobbed. There wasn't a damn thing I could do.


	14. The Beginning

A couple weeks passed by. Gibbs was working his team hard but after they got as much evidence as they could, they still didn't have any leads. Gibbs anger had been felt throughout the entire building. Everyone understood his anger. So much evidence but nothing to lead them to a suspect.

Cynthia kept training me. Eventually I completely took over her desk. She mainly sat back and observed me. She would comment and correct me every now and then. I hardly ever gave her the chance to. The Director was impressed with my progress. She decided that Cynthia needed to leave earlier than planned.

Today was her last day. I helped her put the last of her things in her car.

"Well, that's it." She closed the door.

"I can't believe you're really leaving."

"I can't believe you picked up everything so quickly."

"I was always a fast learner."

"Only on some things."

We laughed. I was really going to miss her company. At least she was closer now. Maybe we could reconnect more.

"You should let me buy you lunch."

"Actually, the Director is taking us both to lunch. Didn't she tell you?"

I pulled out my phone and scanned my emails. "Oh, I went right over it. Yes. Yes she did."

"Come on ladies." The Director was standing on the sidewalk. "We've only got an hour and a half."

We nodded and headed off with her.

Tony took me home as usual. He was right about car pooling. It helped save gas and it wasn't so quiet. Today was different. He had a bag in the backseat.

"What's the bag for?" I asked.

"I'm going running later. Want to join me?"

"I'd love to. I need a new running partner."

"Awesome. I'll change at your place then."

"That's fine with me."

We got to my apartment. I went in my room to change while he used my guest bathroom. It felt strange that we'd gotten so close. He hadn't asked for a date since he got the case. Gibbs had been working them long hours. He was hardly able to take me home most nights. The Director let me stay and observe them working. I would use the smaller desk by McGee to work on a few things for the next day or just to go through emails.

As I slipped on my sports bra, I felt a bit more naked than I wanted. Should I put a tank top on?

Tony knocked on the door. "You ready?"

"Almost." I grabbed my hair and quickly put it up in a ponytail. Even with it high, the ends of my hair fell to my shoulders. I'd have to get it cut before too long.

I turned around and Tony was standing in the doorway. He was gazing over my body. I felt a little awkward but I pushed it back as best as I could.

"May I just say you are the sexiest thing alive?"

I walked over and gently pushed him. "And you have the biggest ego on the planet."

He smiled at me. "You ready?"

"Only if you are."

We went outside. I locked up and let him hang onto my keys. We stretched quickly before we headed out. He led the way. There was somewhere he wanted to show me. We ran for a few miles. He'd run faster for awhile trying to show off. I'd catch up to him then blow past him. My knee would throb every so often but nothing I wasn't used to.

After a while, he turned into a park and up a hill. When we got to the top, he stopped. Our breathing labored and heavy but for me it felt like heaven.

He stood up and stared out into the distance. Once I caught my breath, I became aware of the view. You could see the Washington Monument in all it's glory. Trees led all the way down the hill with bushes with flowers in late bloom. Some of the trees were changing colors. The breeze made it feel complete.

"Tony, it's gorgeous."

He came behind me. "This is my little slice of heaven." He wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested on my head. "I haven't shared this with anyone else."

The reality sunk in. He really felt something for me. But why? What was so special about me?

I held onto his arms. "You really know how to make a girl feel loved."

"Not a girl. Definitely the sexiest woman I've ever met." He blew in my ear gently.

I shivered. I could feel myself start to get wet. His fingers slid down my spine, hitting every single blessed nerve I had.

"Anthony," I breathed.

He kissed my neck. "I want you to call me Anthony when we're alone and out of the office."

I nodded as he covered my neck and shoulder with feathery kisses. I melted into him. His hands roamed around my hips. I wanted so much more.

I twirled around. He gazed into my eyes before dragging me into a kiss. It wasn't as heated as I expected it to be. It was gentle and sweet. His lips were like honey. The more we kissed, the deeper it got. Passion filled his lips. He pulled me closer. My arms wrapped around his body. I wanted so much more. I need him.

We pulled apart for air. I gazed into his eyes. His were filled with need and desire mixing with passion and lust. He wanted me just as much.

"Race you home?" I asked.

He grinned and we took off faster than we had before.


	15. Passion

As we got to the apartment, I struggled to get the door unlocked. Anthony's lips wouldn't leave my neck even as I begged him to spare me a moment. His hands continued to rub my hips as I struggled.

Finally the damn door unlocked. He pushed me inside and slammed the door shut. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me feverishly. His tongue roamed around my mouth. I tried to fight for dominance but let him take control.

My hands trailed up his shirt, over his toned abs. I wanted to taste every inch of him. I needed to touch every part of him. He grabbed my hands, forcing them over my head.

"Not yet," he growled.

He pressed his hips into mine as his teeth nibbled on my ear. I shivered and tried to fight his hold but he had impressively more strength than I. His teeth nibbled on my chin and down my neck. I moaned as he found a sensitive spot. I turned so he had better access.

I closed my eyes and let him push into me. I pushed back, enticing a growl from him. He bit down a little harder on the sensitive part of my neck. I gasped.

He chuckled. "Sensitive, are we?"

All I could do was nod. My whole body was on fire. The heat between my legs was soaking. God, I wanted him to hurry up. I needed him. I needed to touch him.

He pulled away. His eyes filled with passion.

"Shoes."

He let go long enough for us to take our shoes and socks off. As soon as we were done, he pushed me back up against the wall. My arms on the sides of my head. He kissed me with a passion I'd never felt before. I wanted so much more.

"Anthony," I breathed. I barely recognized my own voice.

He smiled into the kiss. He was enjoying me struggle. I bet he wanted me to beg for what I wanted. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. Although, I was damn near close to doing anything he wanted.

He slowly released my arms from his grasp. I immediately pushed my hands up his torso again. I could every toned muscle, every part of him. The goosebumps as he stayed still to let me roam. I pushed his shirt up and over his head.

I studied his body carefully. I didn't want to rush but at the same time I wanted to push him to the floor. He didn't have a six pack or bulging pecs but he was perfect. I pulled him to me as I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want him to let go.

He pulled a leg over his hip. I jumped into his arms. He carried me over to the couch. He plopped down with me on top. I shimmied my hips over his bulge. He growled and kissed me. It was harder than the other kisses. My lips might be a little bruised tomorrow from how he was going.

His hands roamed over my stomach and back. His eyes were studying me. I blushed a little but let him look. He unclasped my bra and threw it across the floor. His eyes widened a little but more out of adoration than surprise.

He latched onto one of them and sucked my nipple. I moaned. His tongue was a wonder. He switched back and forth between them for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled me back to his lips. We fought for dominance but he still won. His hand held my neck to him as we kissed.

We parted panting. My forehead rested on his. We gazed into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Bed?" I could hardly breathe. He had me a crumbling mess. Was I even going to survive sex?

"Bed."

I jumped off and led him to the bedroom.

When I opened the door, I froze. Pictures from the case file were all over the walls. Tony was all over along with myself from testifying. There were words above my bed written in blood; 'SOON TERRA.'

I screamed at the top of my lungs before passing out.


	16. The Truth

I watched as multiple NCIS agents flooded my house. They bagged and tagged almost everything in my bedroom. They told me my bedroom window had been broken but no finger prints had been found yet.

Tony had put my bra, socks, and shoes back on before everyone got here. He'd carried me to the couch after I passed out. He hadn't left my side since I woke up. He was so worried. I knew he had questions but thankfully he hadn't asked. I couldn't face the truth yet.

My whole body was shaking. Everything I wanted to keep a secret from him was now out to everyone. Every horrible detail of that night ten years ago, now public to any of the agents that had walked in. The Director had come and made sure I was ok but all I could do was shake and cry.

They eventually got me to relocate to the NCIS office. Tony did all he could to calm me down. I managed to stop crying but the shaking never ceased. When Ziva tried to ask me questions, I couldn't even hear her. Gibbs made her stop for the time being.

I wasn't safe anymore. I couldn't go home and Tony could even be in danger too. If I was being stalked, he knew my habits. I had to find a way to leave.

Gibbs came over and made Tony leave. He just stared at me until I looked at him.

"Gibbs." My voice quivered. I could feel more tears ready to fall.

He had me stand up and look at the screen. Pictures of the case file ten years ago, all front and center. "Explain."

There was no way I was getting out of questioning anymore. I had to tell them.

"I-it's from ten years ago." I took a deep breath as my body started shaking again. "My mom and I were robbed at gun point. I came in while he was taking cash from the register. When he saw me, he fired and missed. I froze." I blinked back tears and put my arms over my chest. "He tried to rape me but Tony heard the guy yelling. He saved our lives."

He let me sit back down. He stared at me some more. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was ten years ago! I didn't remember Tony right away. I only remembered two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony walked up. He was so confused maybe even a little hurt.

"I couldn't. If you didn't remember me, I didn't want to ruin another relationship."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You two are together?"

"No." Tony paced a little. "I mean, not really. We've been hanging out a lot but nothing official."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He smacked Tony anyway.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Gibbs turned back to me. "Who would do this to you?"

"Daniel Broughtons dad. He's always had a grudge against me for putting Daniel away. He always thought I'd framed him for it somehow. He tried to bribe me to say I filed a false police report. I turned him in too."

"I remember that. You were so scared he was going to try something else." Tony's memory was coming back. I didn't like it.

"McGee, check and see where these two suspects are. If they're out of jail, I want to know in the next ten seconds," Gibbs ordered.

"Already done." Ziva stared at her computer. "Craig Broughton was released about eight years ago from Baltimore prison." She clicked the TV remote. An image of both Daniel and his dad popped up. "And Daniel was let out a year ago."

The blood drained from my body. "No." I could barely hear myself.

"What the hell?" Tony went over to Ziva's computer. "He was supposed to be in jail until 2020."

"Apparently, he got out for good behavior," Ziva read.

"That's bullshit!" Tony's fists hit the desk. "That bastard should've rot in hell!"

"DiNozzo, calm down." Gibbs gave him a stare.

Tony paced around the squad room. I couldn't tell if he was more angry with me or at the Broughtons. It was probably both but I'm sure he'd be upset with me later.

"Gibbs!" Abby came rushing into the squad room.

"You better have something good Abbs."

"Oh I do. I ran our victim Taylors MO through the criminal database. It went around checking any and every case to see if there was anything like ours. Cause I figured since this guy cleaned up so well, he had to know what he was doing."

"Abby."

"Anyways, I found that our killers MO was linked with 16 cold cases."

McGee pulled up their files on the screen. "Boss, this guys a serial killer."

As the names of the women came up, I remembered how I'd met each one. Grocery clerks that had been good friends. Women in the same office buildings. Countless neighbors. And now Taylor.

"He's moved around quite a bit Gibbs. He doesn't seem to stay in one place for too long." Abby looked confused but also proud.

Gibbs stared at the screen. "What kind of bastard are we dealing with here?"

"A nasty one." She got on McGees computer and pulled up all their crime scenes. "Remember the blood patterns you saw?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's an identical pattern between all these cases too. It wasn't easy to figure out but it was so small I almost missed it." She enlarged an area by all the victims heads.

SOON T was written in each one. My stomach dropped to my feet.

"I wish I had an idea what it meant, Gibbs. I'm still working on that part." She shrugged a little.

"Good work, Abbs."

"David, DiNozzo. I want all these women's case files pulled. They better be here yesterday."

Gibbs pulled me to my feet. "What the hell does it mean?"

"It means they're going to kill me. Each of these women…I knew them. They were all friends or co-workers. They're coming after me. They have been since they both got put in jail."


	17. Guilt

The elevator dinged and I stepped out. Walking to Ducky's lab, the guilt of those women's death hit me harder. He wasn't there, thankfully. Sanitizer and bleach filled the air but so did the smell of lingering bodies.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. His desk was small but efficient enough. There was a small collection of dust on it. More than I imagined. I sneezed.

I could hear the elevator outside. Sliding underneath his desk, I prayed he wouldn't come in. I held my knees to my chest. I just needed to be alone. No one should be near me. I was too much of a risk.

Everyone hated me, or they should. I was the reason those women died. They were innocent but because they knew me, they died. All their families had no idea that knowing me got them killed. I couldn't own up to it even after I knew. I couldn't prove it but I always knew. I'd put everyone in danger; both in the past and present.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. I closed my eyes.

 _Please don't come in here._

The light flipped on. I peaked through my puffy eyes and saw a shadow by the door. The faint smell of sweat and Kenneth Cole hit my nose. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to but I was lying to myself. I really just wanted to fling myself in his arms and never let go. I wanted to apologize and tell him everything that had happened within the last eight years. But I couldn't. He'd hate me.

Tony moved towards the desk. I didn't dare to move. I couldn't take his questions right now. Not the anger in his voice. Not the sadness in his eyes. I'd betrayed him. He wouldn't want me anymore. He'd move onto someone else.

"You're really bad at hiding," he said. His voice was low and soft but there was a hint of irritation.

I didn't say anything. I just wanted the world to swallow me.

He walked over to the other side of the desk. I could see his black tennis shoes. I place my forehead on my knees. I couldn't do this. Not now.

He crouched down. "You should come out."

I gave him a quick glance but the frown on his face made me want to die. I stared at my knees.

"Terra," he sat down, "talk to me."

How could I? I'd put multiple people in danger. Now after finally feeling secure for the first time in years, they were directly targeting me. They were going to take it all away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice stayed low but the irritation was gone. Replaced by sadness and hurt.

"I couldn't."

"Terra-"

"No Tony. I couldn't." I turned my face to him. "That night haunted my mother for years. She felt so guilty about it. She thought it was her fault that Broughton almost raped me. She said that she should've had a gun or something for us to have. She hadn't believed in guns for the longest time. She never had any in the house. Not until after that night. She bought the gun to protect us during the trial but it made her paranoid. I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Nothing I said made a difference. That night made her commit suicide."

He didn't say anything. His eyes just stared into mine.

"I moved from Baltimore to try and leave the past in the past. I was running away from that night. I have been for years." I wiped away tears. "When the first murder happened, I thought it was just some weird coincidence. But then the second murder happened the same way. I jumped from place to place hoping I could throw them off. It would work for a few months but they would find me. Every person I met became a target."

"Did they ever notify you of the fathers release?"

I shook my head. "After the fifth murder, I looked it up. I saw his release date and figured out a timeline. I knew they were following me. I couldn't figure out how they knew where I was. I still don't."

"Did you tell anybody?"

"Why do you think I applied at the CIA? The FBI? They had the technology to help me. I told certain people about it. I was careful because I never knew if there was a mole in the office or not. Murders kept happening but we could never place Craig at the crime scene. I couldn't prove he was doing it."

"How did you know?"

I played with a loose string on my pants. "I was working for the CIA Director when the person I told about my suspicions ended up dead. The next day, I got a picture of me talking to her. They were watching me. I ran to the FBI next. I didn't tell anyone for a year."

"Who did you tell at the FBI?"

"Fernell. He had a hard time believing me but after I showed him the places the murders occurred and where I'd been jumping around, he knew I was right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was over. There hasn't been a murder since a year ago. I thought maybe he died or decided to stop torturing me. But now that Daniel's out, I know they're ready to finish me off."

My body started shaking again. Tony pushed the desk away from me and pulled me in his arms. I clutched onto his shirt.

"I'm so scared," I said through sobs.

He caressed my hair. "I know."

"I can't go through this anymore."

"We'll catch them."

"They'll kill me."

He hugged me tighter. "They're not taking you away from me. I'm going to let it happen."

"Tony-"

"Shush." He rocked back and forth a little. "I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen." He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"You barely know me."

"I knew it the minute you walked in the room and saved Ziva. Ever since that very moment, I knew I had to be with you. I wanted to be with you and never leave your side. I wanted to know everything about you; both good and bad." He turned my body so he could look in my eyes. "Terra, the time we've spent together these last few weeks has driven me nuts. I've wanted nothing more than to stay with you all night and show you just how beautiful you are. How incredible you make me feel."

I gazed at him. His eyes sparkled a little. "Anthony."

"Terra, I love you. I know it with my heart and soul. You drive me crazy and I love it." He kissed me gently but deeply. "No one is going to lay a finger on you."


	18. The Claiming

Gibbs had Tony take me to a different hotel each night for the last two weeks. Maybe he was hoping to throw off the Broughtons. I didn't know. I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was run. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Abby checked the old crime scenes but there were no hairs or fibers or anything useful for her to link the Broughtons to the killings. Nothing new came up in the investigation. No new bodies. No new leads. Gibbs was pissed that he couldn't get anywhere. He once threw his coffee on the floor.

I tried to convince them to let me go out and try to lure them out. Tony shot down the idea immediately. I knew it probably wouldn't be the best idea but we had no idea where they were or how they were watching me. I wanted to help but there wasn't anything I could do.

As we settled into our room, I tried to shake the thoughts of them watching me from my mind. When Tony made sure the blinds were complete shut, my stomach flipped a little. Tony had been assigned night duty to watch me. It was cute watching him fight for it.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "I was thinking-"

"You're not using yourself as bait."

I sighed. "That's not where I was going."

"Oh."

"I was going to say, I was thinking about," I paused. Would he even go for this? "About having you teach me how to use a gun."

He held onto me. "I don't think that's necessary."

"But what if-"

"You're not leaving my sight."

I huffed. "I just thought it might be beneficial."

"Not right now."

He wasn't going to let up. I knew he was only trying to protect me but couldn't I learn to protect myself? It would give me some confidence and maybe make me sleep easier. But I didn't want to fight with him.

I didn't say a word as I went and laid down. It was softer than last night. The pillows were fluffed to perfection. Falling asleep would at least be easier tonight.

He came over and rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Want to change first?"

I rolled over. "Picky picky picky."

He chuckled and pecked me on the lips. "I don't want you grumpy in the morning because your clothes are all crinkly."

I stuck my tongue out at him but got up. I didn't even bother to go in the bathroom. I was too tired to really give a damn if he watched me or not.

As I dug through my bad, I realized something terrible. "Shit."

"What?"

I turned around pouting. "No nighties."

He laughed so loud. I giggled as he walked over. He took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I guess you can borrow my shirt."

I giggled some more. "How should I repay you?"

"How about a strip tease?"

"Only if you go first."

He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. He slowly let it fall off his shoulders and down his arms. His eyes were watching me as I bit my lip. I wanted to taste those abs and every other inch of his toned body. I wanted his arms around me.

He looked at me as the shirt went to the floor. His eyes had a hint of lust in them. God, how he was driving me insane. I wanted him to get rough again. I wanted him to push me up against the wall; to growl as I struggled. To moan as things got heated. I wanted to feel him all over again.

"Your turn."

I smiled and slowly untucked my blouse. I carefully unbuttoned it as I watched his eyes search my body. I purposely fumbled with the buttons to tease him even further. He wanted fire, he was going to feel the heat.

"Dammit," he growled.

He popped open the rest of my blouse and pushed me up against the wall. He tugged the shirt off quickly while he bit down on the sensitive part of my neck. I gasped and melted in his arms.

"Anthony."

He grabbed my hands and forced them over my head. "You're driving me mad, woman. I can't take it anymore."

He kissed me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth. His hands slid down my back and unclasped my bra. It was so much faster than before. His animal-like passion was almost intimidating but it only made me crave him more.

He threw the bra across the room and moved to my skirt. He fumbled to find the zipper but quickly found it. In a flash, they were on the ground. He cupped one of my breasts and massaged it. I moaned and closed my eyes. He kissed down my neck, his teeth scraping my skin.

My mind was swimming. I could barely register what was going on. I wrapped my arms around his back, digging my nails into his skin as he latched onto my other breast. His teeth nipped and tugged at the nipple. His movements so fast but time seemed to cease.

He moved to my other breast while a hand slid down to my panties. His fingers feathering over the edges of the cotton. I whimpered and moved my hips. I needed him so much. I couldn't take this torture much longer.

He chuckled. He pushed me back against the wall, kissing me with the deep passion all over again. I could feel my legs beginning to shake.

"Please," I breathed.

He scooped me up and carried me over the bed. Throwing me down, I could hear him rustling with his pants. He pulled me to the edge. He dropped to his knees, kissing and nipping on my thighs. Clutching the sheets I could barely contain myself. I squirmed from his lips. He smiled against my leg.

He hooked his fingers in my panties and with one quick movement, they were off. He stilled for a moment.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

I started to prop myself up when he slowly pushed a finger inside me. I fell back down and moaned. His finger was rough as it explored but I couldn't get enough of it. Slowly he went in and out. I squirmed and tried to push my hips against his finger. He started going faster and I cried out. I could hardly breathe as he inserted another finger.

"Anthony!" I cried out as my walls clamped around him. Warmth consumed my body.

He slowly drew his fingers out. "You're so tight."

I whimpered from the loss. He pushed me back towards the middle of the bed. Hovering over me, he kissed me gently. He pushed the hair out of my face.

"I love you, Terra."

"I love you, Anthony."

He lifted my hips and slowly entered me. My eyes flew open. He was huge. I felt like I was being ripped all over again. Once he was fully inside, he stilled. He kissed me gently and waited for me to adjust. I wiggled against him after a few moments.

He moved slowly at first but I clawed at his back. I needed everything. I had to feel him. I wanted everything he had to give.

He started going faster. I could hardly breathe as he lifted my leg over his shoulder. I moaned his name over and over. I wrapped my other leg around his waist as I could feel the edge getting closer and closer. He grunted and started moving faster and faster.

"Terra." He started to pull out.

I dug my nails into his skin. "Don't."

He stopped. His eyes searched my face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He went back to going as fast as he could. I screamed out his name as my walls clamped around him. He screamed mine as he released his seed. We stilled for a few moments before he gingerly pulled out. He rolled on his back as I rolled into his chest.

We huffed for a few minutes. His fingers combed through my hair. I waited as the stars in my eyes faded but I could tell sleep was about to claim me.

"I love you," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Terra."


	19. Gut Feeling

Walking into work, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I hadn't been able to explain it. Tony was worried but I didn't have a fever and I wasn't throwing up. The only thing I could imagine it being was pains from our amazing sex last night.

He tried to insist that I stay at the hotel and catch up on sleep. I knew it wouldn't do any good. Without him there, I couldn't sleep even the little I had managed. I also needed to focus on my job. The Director needed me.

I leaned against him in the elevator. I could feel the bags under my eyes but no matter how hard I tried to sleep, Daniel and Craig continually clouded my nightmares. Even after Tony had worn me out, the terrors didn't cease.

"Are you sure you're up for today?" He slid his arm around my waist.

I nodded. "I just need coffee."

"I wish you'd just rest."

"I'll be fine."

The doors opened. We stepped out and rounded the corner. In the middle of the squad room, an older man in a black suit was talking to Gibbs.

"Fernell!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey kid." He gave me a big squeeze. "You look like shit."

"Lack of sleep does that."

"Then go home."

"My place got broken into."

"I heard. Wish I'd been there to catch the son of a bitch."

"You and me both."

He ruffled my hair. He'd always been like a second father to me. He acted a lot of the same way Gibbs was to Abby.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ask him." He jerked his thumb at Gibbs.

"I needed his advice." He sipped his coffee.

"More like needed my help." Fernell scoffed.

"Ah." Gibbs waved him off.

"What'd you call FBI for?" Tony asked.

"I need to know the best way to lure them out."

"No way. Not happening."

"You got a better plan, DiNozzo?"

"I'm not putting her in danger."

"Well, I've got two serial killers running lose and no evidence. We have no idea where they are. What the hell do you suggest we do?"

"Something else."

"Tony," I put my hand on him, "I have to do this."

He turned to me. "No."

"Why not?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "I'm not losing you."

"You won't lose her," Fernell spoke up. "There'll be two teams in place. Both NCIS and the FBI are working this."

I stared at him. "You're not bringing-"

"Yup. Miser, Bullock, and Sikes are on their way. We'll be discussing strategies later today."

Gibbs phone rang. He picked it up.

"What should I do?" I asked.

Fernell patted my shoulder. "Just let the big boys handle this. Do your job like normal. We'll get you when we're ready."

I nodded and started to head to my desk. Tony pulled me aside.

"I don't like this."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I just want to help."

"This is _not_ the way to do it."

"Tony-"

He held his hand up. "Don't." He scratched his head and paced. "Did last night mean nothing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you even mean it?"

I slapped him. "Anthony, stop it! People are dying because of me. I can't sit back and watch any longer." Tears streamed down my face. "I love you. I've never felt safer in my life. For the first time, I felt secure. I felt safe." My body shook. "I know you're scared. I am too. But I can't sit back and do nothing."

He pulled me in his arms. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. "Grab your gear."

"Where we going?" He shuffled to his desk.

"Bethesda. We've got a body."


	20. The Call

As they left, Fernell stayed behind and read up on the newest information. I splashed water on my face before heading to my desk. I couldn't believe what Tony had done. I know he was scared. I was terrified. Who knew what would happen if Broughton got his hands on me. I shivered at the thought.

But why would he go there? Was he really that doubtful of his own boss? Fernell? Or is it just that he's dealing with two psychos?

As I got upstairs, I could hear the desk phone ringing. I ran to get it.

"NCIS Directors desk."

"Hello Terra."

My heart skipped a beat. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Who is this?"

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten already."

Chills went down my spine.

"You should be getting my surprise soon."

The security guard from downstairs came up. "You've got a package."

The phone was silent as I signed for it. He left quickly. I stared at the package, my blood running cold.

"Open it."

I scanned outside the window. There were numerous buildings. He could be in any one of them.

"It's not a bomb. Think of it has a peace offering."

I reluctantly opened the box. Inside were dogs tags. There was blood on them.

"Sarah," I breathed. He had my cousin.

"Keep going."

I pulled out an envelop. I didn't want to look but who knew what he'd do to her. Had he already killed her?

Inside were photos. Multiple pictures of him torturing her. Her eyes staring lifeless into the camera. She was only in her bra and panties. A small pool of blood at her feet.

"Like my work?"

"You bastard."

He chuckled. "I had her all to myself last night. She's quite the fighter."

My knees went weak and I fell into my chair. While Anthony and I were making love, he was torturing Sarah. I wanted to vomit.

"What do you want?" My voice was shaky and my breathing started to falter.

"A chat. Maybe even a swap, if you're a good girl."

"Where?"

"Check your last picture first."

The last picture was of me and Anthony on a date a few weeks ago. He was holding me as I laughed; probably from tickling me. It was a cute little flea market we had passed by on our day off. He'd wanted to help me relax from everything.

"I see you two have been getting intimate."

"Don't hurt him."

"I can't make promises I can't keep."

"Please," my voice shook, "I'll do whatever you want."

"Be at the Washington Monument by three and walk around with your lover. You'll know when to run for the alley." He chuckled. "Oh, tell Fernell and Gibbs I look forward to meeting them." He hung up.

I slammed the phone down. After a moment I yanked it out and threw it out in the hallway. This bastard was ruining my life. He had my cousin. The only family member I even remotely talked to since mom died. Sarah was my life line after mom died. She was the only one that held me together. I was scared when she went into the Marine Core but I knew she'd be safer there than on the streets. Now any sense of security I had was gone.

Fernell ran up to me. "What the hell?"

I pointed to the dog tags and pictures. "He's got Sarah."

"I thought she was deployed overseas."

"She must have gotten back recently."

The Director came out of her office. "What's going on?"

"He contacted her." Fernell picked up the tags with a pen. "He sent us a present too."

"He wants to meet with me. A swap." I could hardly tell it was my own voice.

"When?"

"At three. The Washington Monument."

"It's the busiest time of the day. The traffic would be terrible," Fernell said.

"He'd get caught," the Director insisted.

I shook my head. "He'd know a quick exit. He wants to end this."

"Nothing's going to happen." The Director tried to put her hand on me.

I moved out of her reach. "No. He's three steps ahead of us. He'll grab me and torture me while you guys desperately search for me. He'll have complete control for the last time. Tony will kill him out of revenge. He's trying to ruin everyone's life."

"You're not going to die."

I glared at Fernell. "He's ready to end this." I showed him the pictures of Sarah. "This is just a preview. The worst of his anger, he's saving for me."

"We'll have two teams-"

"And he'll be ready for them."

They looked at each other but didn't say a word. They knew I was right. The possibility of me making it out alive was slim. We had no idea where he would take me. We had no idea what kind of car he was driving or where his hideout was.

"I can't be here." I pushed past them and ran downstairs.

I had to speak to Abby. Maybe she could help me find a way to keep my location known while they searched for me. If nothing else, maybe I could get this bastard finally admitting to his crimes. But how?


	21. The Meet

Anthony and I walked around the Washington Monument. There were several tents set up for a small fair or convention. The crowd was huge. I could hardly tell where anyone was. He was scanning the crowd for Daniel while I was waiting for the signal.

I couldn't figure out where to run. He'd said run for the alley but there really wasn't one. Hopefully the signal would be obvious enough to run towards it. Hopefully he had meant that was where I'd be running towards.

The body the team had found earlier was Craig. He'd been dead for over a year. Ducky believed he died about a year ago and put in a freezer. He believed the cause of death had been a heart attack. Abby found a death certificate that matched Craig's name. Abby also told us that she went back through the crime scenes and discovered that up until Taylor's death, none of the victims had been raped before they died.

When I saw Abby on my own, she told me that what I needed would've been too difficult to get on such short notice. She promised to look into it but gave me one of her choker collars. It was black with a red cross dangling from it. It didn't have a camera or recorder in it but she hoped it would make me feel better. I'd have to get Daniel to confess into a recorder some other way.

Anthony was furious about the call. He was even more adamant that I not go to the meet. He was almost taken off the case.

He glanced at his watch. "He's late."

"No." I scanned the area. "He's here."

He didn't look at me. He was too furious. His face in a hard line. His eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Stay calm, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

We had earwigs in. Everyone did. There were eight agents within the crowd but I couldn't make out where any of them were. Daniel would though and that made me cringe.

"He hasn't shown up," McGee chimed in.

"He will." Fernell sounded calm but I could hear the hint of anxiousness.

"Black hoodie, baseball cap headed into the monument," Ziva reported.

"Follow him," Gibbs ordered.

We watched Ziva zip through the crowd. I lost sight of the man but I did notice a navy blue sedan pull around towards the back of the tents. A light bounced off the mirror a few times.

He was here.

I turned to Anthony. "I love you." I pulled him in for a deep kiss. I was scared this might be the last time I ever saw him.

He kissed back but pulled away too soon. His eyes searched my face with confusion.

"I'm sorry." I pushed him into a surge of people and ran off.

"Terra!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Gibbs yelled.

"Bomb! Bomb!" I screamed as I ran.

People took off in a frenzy. Everybody was screaming and running around. I slipped in between people as I made my way for the car. I knew what I was doing was risky but it was the only way to make sure Sarah would be returned safe. Even if that meant facing Daniel.

"Anyone have eyes on Terra?" Fernell yelled.

I tore out the ear wig and flung it into the crowd. I'm sure someone stepped on it. I knew it was cruel but I couldn't stand listening to them worry about me. My only concern was finding Sarah.

As I neared the car, the door opened.

"Sarah!" I ran faster.

I caught her as she hurled herself out of the car. She was weak and pale. Blood stained her skin and hair. She looked dehydrated and pained but at least she was fully clothed.

I pressed my mic. "Sarah's on the south side of the Monument. Navy blue sedan-"

Something hit the back of my head and every nerve shut down. I fell with a hard thud, trying to stay conscious. Black spots danced in my eyes. The swarms of people continued to hurry around me.

"Welcome to the end, bitch."

I was picked up and thrown in the back seat. I could hear Sarah screaming my name as the doors locked and took off. Last thing I heard were gun shots impaling the back windshield.


	22. Torture

As I woke up, someone was patting my cheek.

"That's right. Wake up."

My head spun but I managed to open my eyes. Daniel was right in front of me.

"Hello."

I tried to get back but I slowly realized I was tied to a chair.

He cackled. "That's not going to work this time."

I struggled to keep focus on him.

He slapped me across the face. "Time to pay attention."

I blinked a few times and I started to focus on my surroundings. We were in an abandoned building but I couldn't place where. It was hard to tell if we were in a storage unit or a building. I couldn't hear any cars but it wouldn't matter so much if it was nighttime. I could hardly smell anything that might give me a hint. The only light was the one above us.

He grabbed my face and turned it to him. "Let's recount that fateful night, shall we?"

"I know what happened."

He slapped me again. "Shut up!"

He walked off and grabbed a knife. It was barely a switchblade. Still my heart raced. He wasn't just going to kill me. I knew he would torture me but how he'd do it made me cringe.

He turned back to me. "You never listened to my side of things."

"You said I framed you!"

He slapped me again. "It's not your turn."

He slashed at one of my arms. I felt the cut. It wasn't deep but it still stung like hell. I bit my lip and tried not to scream. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention something." He went behind me and turned my face forward. "Say hi to all your friends at NCIS."

I could barely see the camera about 50 or so feet away. My stomach dropped at the horrible realization. He wanted everyone to know. He didn't care if he died after this as long as I went first.

"You see," he moved in front of me, "everything was supposed to go smoothly. You were supposed to be at college while I robbed the place. Then when you came home, I'd come walking by and swoop you into my arms. We'd live out a happy life. The end."

I stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?"

He punched me. "That's right. I loved you. But you barely noticed me." He punched me again.

I spat out some blood. The smell was putrid but I tried to block it out. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He scoffed. "You were all high and mighty from graduating a year early. I tried to talk to you but you told me to leave you alone."

"What are you talking about?"

He punched me again. Blood started to drip from my nose. I spit out more blood. It was getting thicker.

"You were always so cute studying in the library. You were my sexy little nerd."

He took the ponytail holder out of my hair. It fell around me. I tried to hide my face in it but he pushed it behind my ears. I tried to bite his fingers but my reflexes were slow. He punched me again.

"You never noticed me."

"I just wanted out."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. He walked around me slowly. He slashed at my other arm. It was deeper but I refused to scream.

"What do you mean?"

"I graduated early because I wanted to get out of my moms house."

"That's right." He stared at his knife. "Your mother was always a bitch."

"Shut up!"

He slashed again at my arms. Two more cuts. Though shallow, very painful. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He chuckled.

"Strike a nerve?"

"Keep her out of this!"

He walked around me slowly. I just stared forward and tried to keep control of myself. I had to be calm about this. If I had any chance of surviving, I'd have to play it smart.

"I never liked your mom. She was such a bitch. I went to your house and practically begged her to let me date you. She just laughed and told me I was insane. She told me I could never have you."

I smirked. "Mom was always good at character judgements."

He slapped me again. It was so much harder that stars danced in my eyes. He grabbed my hair and yanked as hard as he could. "This is my game, bitch."

He went over by the camera and hit a button. A chain started clinking like it was coming from above. I looked up and my blood chilled. There were handcuffs connected to a chain. I hadn't even noticed him move behind me.

He sniffed my hair. "Now the fun begins."

As the chain lowered just a foot above my head, I could smell the metallic paint. The air seemed to get colder. He cut off one of the restraints to my hands. I tried to hit him but he grabbed Abby's collar around my neck.

I gasped for air as the fabric pushed against my wind pipe. I struggled in the chair to get away but I couldn't. My feet had also been tied down.

He let go and I wheezed for all the air around me. I could feel my head start to swim again. He patted my swollen cheek to keep me awake.

"Don't be foolish. We can't end the game early."

He took my hand and cuffed it to the chain above me. He repeated with the other hand. All the while I tried to get my breathing back under control. I could feel my body trying to go into a panic attack. I wasn't going to let him know that.

He cut the bindings off my feet and I could feel the blood rush down. The chain started to move back up. My heart raced at the thought of being off the ground. I wouldn't have any leverage to try and hurt him. All my attacks wouldn't hit hard enough.

My feet dangled off the ground a few inches. My breathing started to quicken.

"Don't worry, Terra." He tore my shirt off. "The game's just beginning."

I felt wet whips hit my back and I couldn't stop myself before a scream came out of my throat. As he hit me on the back over and over, more screams came out of me. I couldn't stop it. He was in full control and I had let him get there. I could hardly imagine what everyone was thinking and feeling as they watched him torture me.

The last hit, I could feel blood running down my back. I screamed out so loud that it took all the air out of me as I went back into the darkness of my own mind.


	23. Game Over

I could hear Daniel's voice in the distance. He was talking to someone or something. I couldn't tell. Every muscle in my body scorched as I tried to open my eyes. The left side of my face hurt worse than the other. My lower abdomen burned when I moved my legs even the slightest.

Had he raped me?

The smell of sex was evident. I tried to fight the urge to vomit but my body was too weak. I felt it splatter on the ground. I coughed as the last bit came out.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."

He walked over with my shirt and kneeled in front of me. He gently wiped the vomit from my legs. Every nerve was on fire as he touched me.

"As much as I love watching you suffer, vomit isn't one of my fetishes."

He wiped up the floor and threw the shirt into the darkness. I weakly struggled against the chains. They were so tight. I knew it was futile but I had to try.

He didn't say anything as he got up. He played with my hair. "I wonder what you'd look like with short hair."

I didn't dare meet his eyes. He wanted to humiliate me in every way possible. I liked my hair but right now I'd trade it for my freedom.

He pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. With a few swift cuts, hair fell down my back. My head dropped forward from the loss.

He moved in front of me. "You're even sexier than I imagined."

I cringed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. With a surge of energy, I kneed him as hard as I could. He fell down.

"You bitch."

He pressed a button and the chain dropped from the ceiling. I hit it hard and cried out in pain. My shoulder was probably dislocated. I tried to get up but it hurt too much.

He stood over me and kicked me in the stomach over and over. I lost count how many times his foot connected to me. I felt the wind got knocked out of me. A rib was probably broken.

"You couldn't just be a good girl." He spit on me.

I groaned in agony. I curled into a ball as best as I could. I just wanted to die. I could hear him moving away. I tried to suck in air but it hurt so much. The little I moved made every part of me feel like a thousand needles were striking me all at the same time.

Slowly I became aware of the flowery scent. I peeked out of my swollen eye. He was placing flowers around the edges of the light.

"Lilies?" They were my favorite.

"I see your sense of smell hasn't completely gone away." He knelt beside me. "I haven't forgotten your tastes either."

Questions surged in my mind. "Daniel," I tried to breathe, "Why my friends? My family?"

He flicked my forehead. "Dad started that on his own. I just had to finish it." He tried to stroke my face but I flinched away. He got up and paced around. "I didn't mean for Taylor to die. She was supposed to know that she suffered because of you. But I hit her too hard."

"And Sarah?" I grimaced at the pain in my chest.

"She was the hardest one to find. Dating sites are so convenient today."

I coughed hard as blood started to flow from my mouth. He helped me sit up but once I was done he threw me back down. I couldn't understand the sudden change. Was the end near?

"You know, I had hoped you would be awake during all our time together." He kept placing flowers down. "But I didn't know just how weak you are."

"My body might be but my mind isn't." I struggled to sit up. I could hardly breathe but I wasn't about to back down.

He cackled. "Yeah. Passing out after a little pain is so impressive."

"And yet I've got more balls than you and your dad combined."

He came over and kicked me. I rolled on my other side and coughed up more blood. My mouth was covered with an iron taste.

"Should I show you how much of a man I am?" He grabbed his junk.

Police sirens wailed as they got closer. Helicopters seemed really close too.

"What the hell?"

A light shined into the building. It blinded me but it stayed on us. I couldn't help but smile weakly.

 _They found me._

He came over and dragged me into the darkness. I could hear a bunch of yelling outside. There was no way to tell if Anthony was with them. I knew he was. He wouldn't stay behind. He was coming to rescue me.

Daniel took out a gun from his back pocket. "I guess the game ends now."

Doors busted open on multiple sides. "Broughton!"

He forced me back into the middle of my torture spot. Lights filled the room. I blinked as fast as I could to adjust. There were so many people surrounding us. Everyone had a weapon drawn. I scanned the room but I couldn't find Anthony. My heart sunk.

Daniel threw me to the ground. He pointed the gun at my head. "Nobody move!" He cocked it.

"You kill her, you die," Gibbs yelled.

"Shoot him!" I yelled.

Daniel kicked me. "Shut up!"

I could hear everyone cocking their weapons. Hundreds of lasers spotted on Daniel. No one would shoot him with me in such close range to his weapon. This standoff could last for days.

"You're dead," he whispered.

I stared at him as he looked directly at me. He was going to shoot.

"Game over."

I couldn't figure out what was happening. I didn't know where the energy came from but I tackled his feet right before the gun went off. I felt the bullet hit me but I didn't care. He went to the ground, the gun flying. Another few shots rang out and Daniels head was a bloody mess.

I quickly scooted away as people rushed him.

It was over.

Blood ran down my face. I touched my head and winced. Someone rushed over and scooped me up.

"It'll be ok." Fernell wrapped a blanket around me. He checked my head. "Damn. You're one lucky kid, you know that?"

I nodded. "I know." I took a deep breath and the tears flowed.

He held onto me as the paramedics rushed in. Someone cut the cuffs off then strapped me on a gurney. As they took me away to the hospital, they stuck me with an IV and other things. I started to feel groggy. I reached out in a panic.

A hand covered mine. "It's ok," Anthony said. The paramedics let him get closer. There were tears in his eyes. "Just rest. You're safe."


	24. Healing

A few days later, I was sitting in the hospital going over the different kinds of flowers with Anthony. He hadn't left the hospital since I arrived. The doctors had kept me sedated for a day so that the swelling would go down. Anthony stayed by my side the entire time.

Amazingly, I didn't have any broken or fractured bones. My shoulder had been dislocated but that had been put back in place when I first arrived. The majority of my wounds were cuts from the knife. Multiple cuts along my arms, legs and back. The doctors lost count after forty. Thankfully, there were only a few that needed stitches. My forehead had been stitched up from where the bullet had grazed me. They doctors said I was lucky to be alive. Any closer and I would've been dead in an instant.

When I asked about the video, Anthony had to leave. Gibbs and Fernell told me that Anthony could hardly stomach watching the video as they desperately tried to find me. A button was under his chair to keep the recording going. He couldn't get up at any time during my torture. They had a copy of it but it was the only one that somehow mysteriously disappeared from the evidence locker. Everything else had been destroyed.

The Director had come by to tell me she was grateful for the time I was at NCIS but that it was best to let me find a job elsewhere. I didn't mind as the entire building had raised enough funds to keep me sustained for six months. The Directors hair dresser had been kind enough to come in and fix my hair. It wasn't a pixie cut but it would take some getting used to.

"And this one is a daisy," I said. "See the difference in the petals from the sunflower?"

"Barely."

I set the flowers back on the table. I'd gotten so many from the families of Broughtons victims. Each one thanking me for finally giving them closure. I was thankful no one had come to visit me. I couldn't face them for the grief I'd caused them.

"I can't believe I still remember all this stuff."

"I'd say it's a passion."

I shook my head. "I couldn't ever live up to my moms legacy."

"No." He kissed my hand. "You've surpassed her."

I giggled and kissed him. I knew Anthony didn't want to bring up Daniel. He wanted to keep everything light and happy while I recovered. There was some sadness in his eyes but he was happy that I was alive. As much as I wanted to apologize, I knew I'd have to wait.

A nurse came in a checked on me. The cuts were healing nicely and it was looking like scars would be minimal.

As she left, she stopped at the door. "You have a couple visitors. They're asking for some private time."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A sergeant Blaine and Mr. and Mrs. Porters."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I wasn't sure I could face them. Did they know the truth?

"Give us a few minutes," Anthony said.

She nodded and left. He turned to me. "Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can face them."

"Yes you can."

"But I killed Taylor. It's all my fault."

He gently grabbed my face. "It's not your fault. Daniel killed her. He admitted it."

Tears ran down my cheeks. "If he hadn't been after me, she'd still be alive."

"Terra."

I wiped away the tears but more kept coming. "I can't do it alone."

"I'll stay here."

"They want to see me alone."

"I'm sure they can make an exception."

I shook my head. "I should honor them that."

He kissed me gently. "It'll be ok."

"What if they hate me?"

"They wouldn't be here."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I'll be right outside."

I nodded and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He went to go find them while I stared around the room. Flowers from families that were just grateful to have the bastard responsible dead. They were still mourning the loss of their loved ones but it was finally the end to a mystery.

As they came in, I blinked back tears.

Mrs. Porter came over and sat next to me. "It's been a long time, Terra."

I nodded. "It has." My voice was shaking.

"We know why Taylor died."

I gulped and stared at my hands. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rick said. "I miss my wife but she gave me three beautiful children."

I looked up. "Three?"

He nodded. "We had a beautiful little girl a couple years ago. Her name is Lily Terra."

I tried to hold back tears but with no luck. "She never told me."

"We sent you a card but you'd moved from there years ago. It came right back to us. We tried to contact you but we couldn't find you for the longest time." He handed me a card. The announcement and pictures of Lily. "She was so excited for you to meet her. She wanted you to be her Godmother."

I stared at the pictures. Lily growing up into her toddler years. Walking for the first time. Trying to keep up with her brothers. Some with her father and some with Taylor. They looked so happy. Now with Taylor gone, they wouldn't have a mother. Tears dripped onto the photos.

"This is all my fault."

Mrs. Porter took my hand. "No, dear. Don't you believe that for an instant."

"Our daughter was attacked by a bastard. He killed her. Not you," Mr. Porter said. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We know that no one will ever be able to replace Taylor. We know why she died but you are not the reason for it. No matter what that bastard said," Rick said.

I stared back at the pictures. Taylor had looked so happy as a mother. I wish she was still here. I wiped tears away as they fell.

"T-thank you."

They surrounded me with a hug as we all cried for her loss. Nothing would be able to bring her back but knowing that they didn't hate me or blame me for her death made me feel more at ease. Now with the Broughtons gone, they would rest easier at night. And so would I.


	25. The Beginning to an End

_Eight months later_

Standing out on the balcony as the sun rose, the ocean breeze cascaded around me. The drapes gently flowing back into the room. My hair was just above my shoulders now as the wind pushed it behind me. The birds flew over the sea while a dolphin rose from underneath. It was quiet as the island had yet to awaken.

My wounds had healed. The only mark of that night was on my scalp but it was hidden beneath my hairline. I had moved in with Anthony a month after my recovery. He returned to work but made sure to check on me frequently. I decided that my days a secretary were over. I wanted to be a tutor for kids and worked with them after school at a local park. During the day, I helped a family flower shop about two miles from NCIS.

I took in a deep breath. While this scene wouldn't last forever, I wanted to make the memories last.

Anthony wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "You're up early."

"I couldn't stay asleep."

He held me tighter. "Nightmares?"

It was true, every now and then Daniel would haunt my dreams but only when I was stressed. I tried to block out that night as best as I could. Reliving it made me violently ill at times.

I shook my head. "Just wanted to see the sunrise."

It wasn't completely true but I didn't want him to know that.

"And you didn't wake me?"

"I wanted you to rest for a change."

I turned my head and kissed him. His lips were sweet and inviting, just like normal. Even now, my head still swam from the touch of his tender lips.

As we parted, he gazed into my eyes with immense love. How was I so lucky to have this man for myself? After everything, he accepted me. All my faults and all my wonders, he loved every single one of them. As did I for everything he was. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Maybe we should go for a walk on the beach?"

I smiled. "I'd love that."

He put on a white t-shirt and khakis while I dressed in a flowy black skirt and a blue tank top. He stopped in the hotel lobby and plucked a white lily from a vase. He carefully put it behind my ear.

As we walked along the ocean line, our foot prints disappeared with the tide. He held my hand as we walked for awhile. He'd pick up seashells and we'd decide either to keep it or throw it back into the ocean. A few times he found a sea star and threw it as far as he could.

We neared a small gathering of boulders. He helped me sit on it as he stood in front of me. His lips captured me in deep honey kisses. I could barely breathe as we parted. He put his forehead on mine and kissed my nose.

"I love you, Terra."

"I love you too, Anthony."

"Enjoying Hawaii?"

I giggled. "Of course I am. I'm with you."

"I wish every day could be like this."

I laced my fingers with his. "Me too."

He kissed me once more. It was gentle but filled with love. He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"God, how did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've got the most beautiful woman in the world with me in Hawaii."

I giggled. "I've got the most amazing, handsome man."

He kissed me again. He seemed a little nervous.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I just can't believe I'm here with you."

"Me either."

He drew me in for a long, gentle kiss. "Terra, since the day I met you almost a year ago, I knew I had to be with you. No other woman was going to cut it for me." He kissed my fingers. "We've had our wonderful moments, like last night," I blushed deeply. "We've had some really tough moments too. There was a time I thought I might lose you."

I looked at the ground. Why did he have to bring that up right now?

"I was scared at the thought of never seeing you again. When everything was done, I felt a weight had lifted off of me." He took his finger and made my eyes meet his. "I knew everything from then on was going to be ok. I knew I would never lose you again." His hand disappeared into his pocket. "These last few months have been perfect. Coming home to you every day makes me a better person. It makes me a better man." He took out a small black box.

"Anthony," I breathed.

He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Terra Miller, will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo?"

The small gold band glittered in the morning light. Three small diamonds centered in the middle. A tear raced down my cheek.

"Yes." I grinned from ear to ear. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring on my finger. I jumped into his arms as he twirled me around. He kissed me sweetly for the longest moment.

"You've made me the happiest man alive." His eyes were filled with so many emotions; joy, love, excitement.

"How about I make you even happier?"

He pulled me close. "A celebration?"

"Not quite."

I took a step back and stared at him. I took one of his hands and placed it on my belly. My eyes never left his face. His eyes widened in confusion and happiness.

"I'm pregnant."

He dropped to his knees and kissed my stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad."

I nodded. "I just found out this morning."

"How far along?"

"I won't know until we get back."

He stood up and scooped me in his arms. "I stand corrected. I'm the happiest man in the universe."


End file.
